1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a board for an aircraft wiring harness. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to wiring harness board that can be reconfigured.
2. Description of the Related Art
For decades the only method for constructing aircraft wiring harnesses involved a laborious manufacturing process where fabricators built the harness based on drawings that were attached to a plywood harness board. Conventionally, the drawings, also called a harness plot, is placed over a sheet of plywood and attachments are mechanically fastened in appropriate locations on the plywood board.
An operator mechanically fastens each attachment to the plywood board using a fastening device such as a screw. These attachments are then used to form and secure a wiring harness as it is being built. When the board is built, it is carried from the board building area and delivered to the manufacturing area.
After the harness board has been delivered to the point of use (i.e. harness manufacturing area), it can be used to construct a harness. After assembly of the harness on the harness board, the harness is removed from the harness board. Then, the board is removed from the manufacturing area, and the attachments can be removed from the harness board, or the board can be placed into storage for later use. Harness boards are saved for future use in light of their cost.
The storage of the conventional harness boards requires a substantial amount of space. The time required to setup a new board is substantial considering each attachment must be mechanically attached to the harness board. The life span of harness boards that use mechanically attached attachments is short due to the wear and tear caused by repeated removal and reattachment of the mechanically attached parts.
The transport of conventional harness boards from a storage area to the point of use involves risk of injury from the constant rebuilding and transporting throughout the manufacturing area. Also, a substantial amount of time is expended transporting the harness boards from the storage area to the point of use, including the time spent tearing down a board for reuse.
Therefore, there exists a need for harness boards or methods of preparing a harness board that overcomes, mitigates, and/or alleviates one or more or other deleterious effects and deficiencies of the prior art.